Brothers are forever and stay together
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra an Lion-o are orphan brothers. Tygra was adopted as a baby before Lion-o was born sixteen years later. Then came the accident that took their parents. Now 22 years old Tygra is 6 year old Lion-o's guardian. They soon become aware of how much they need each other.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was at school and painting. "See this it's my imaginary friend Snarf," Lion-o said.

"Nice," said his friend Liosia.

"Talk about lame!" said a boy named Calon.

"Calon that isn't nice." Bengali said.

Lion-o sighed and got up to place his painting on the drying rack. "Don't let Calon get to you," Pumyra said.

"Thanks Pumyra." Lion-o said.

Lion-o then started to walk off and the ran into Calon both of them fell down. "Oops," Lion-o said getting up.

Then Calon decided to get Lion-o in trouble he started to cry and told the teacher Lion-o pushed him down. "But Ms. Valla I didn't we ran into each other." Lion-o said the showed her the scrape he just got. "See, I got this we both fell." he said.

Calon also had a scrape on his arm too. "Calon you know you shouldn't lie." Ms. Valla said.

Lion-o went over to help Calon up who pulled him down and hit him in the face. Lion-o was crying his eye was turning black and his wrist hurt because he landed on it hard when Calon pulled him to the ground. "Calon you are in big trouble young man!" Ms. Valla said.

"Why? He's different than me." Calon said.

"Calon your behavior has been very poor towards everyone. Principals office now!" Ms. Valla said.

"But," Calon said.

"No buts go!" she said.

"Yes Ms. Valla." he said.

Ms. Valla helped Lion-o up who was still sobbing. "Okay Lion-o let's get you to the nurse." she said.

Lion-o was sitting in the nurses office. "Lion-o your brother will be here soon you need that arm x-rayed." the nurse said.

Tygra came in quickly and saw Lion-o and began to check him all over. He was in full blown panic. "I'll be okay," Lion-o said.

"I will talk to Calon's parents about this I don't want this to happen again." Tygra said.

Once at the hospital the doctors examined Lion-o's arm. "It's a small hairline fracture he just needs a cast for three weeks." the doctor said.

Tygra was steamed his brother had broken bone he was going to have serious word with Calon's parents. The next day Tygra called his girlfriend Cheetara who was Lion-o's regular baby sitter to watch Lion-o so he could talk to Calon's parents.

Calon's parents were appalled by their son's behavior and told Tygra not worry anymore they were moving tomorrow to another city in another state. "Once again I am very sorry he has been like this since I got back from the army." his father said.

Tygra came back home and he knew Lion-o's birthday was next week so he decided to go take Lion-o to get an early birthday present. "Lion-o tomorrow you and me are going out and you are going to get something specail." Tygra said. Tygra knew Lion-o had been wanting a pet so he would let Lion-o have one.

Then next day Tygra blindfolded Lion-o and drove to a house that was an animal breeding place. He lead Lion-o up the stairs. "Glad you could make it, you arrived earlier than expected. I know these critters will be perfect my husband I came up with these animals recently and the vets have been notified for health care of them and your brother will get the first one. The first few will be like adoption." the lady cat said.

He took off the blindfold and Lion-o saw the kittens. "They are so cute!" Lion-o said.

"Well in a week they'll be weaned, then you can take the one you want home." the lady said.

Lion-o looked and at all of them and came up and jumped in Lion-o's lap. Lion-o petted and it and it began to purr. "I want this one." he said.

"Okay then he's your guy," the lady said.

They went to the pet story and picked up everything for the pet. Lion-o was plenty excited. He even chose a name. He was going to call it Snarf.

After the week ended Lion-o and Tygra picked Snarf up. "Okay he just got his shots and now he's ready to go," the lady said.

Lion-o and Tygra brought Snarf home. First thing Snarf did was look around the house. He found his bed and jumped into it. He made himself comfortable.

Tygra hoped this would be a better time for Lion-o.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tygra and Cheetara had been dating for sometime. Cheetara often babysat Lion-o. Lion-o liked her he called her big sis sometimes. Cheetara thought it was cute. Today Tygra proposed to Cheetara and she said yes.

Tygra brought Cheetara home with him after picking Lion-o up from school. "Lion-o, Cheetara and I have some good news." Tygra said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"Cheetara and I are getting married," Tygra said.

"Yay!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you have a very important job you will be the ring bearer." Tygra said.

"What is the ring bearer?" Lion-o asked.

"He carries the rings down the aisle to the bride and groom," Tygra said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Tygra and Cheetara finished planning. The wedding had begun the flower girl went down the aisle and Lion-o started to walk down the aisle with the rings. He came up to Tygra and Cheetara. Tygra's best man took the rings and gave them to Tygra. Tygra put the ring on Cheetara's finger and Cheetara put the other ring on Tygra's finger.

They were married. Lion-o was in the picture with them. Tygra and Cheetara went out on their honeymoon for two weeks. During that time Lion-o was being looked after by Jaga who was a good friend of his late parents and who raised Cheetara.

When they came home Lion-o ran up and jumped in their arms. "It's good to see you Lion-o," Tygra said.

"We missed you," Cheetara said.

"I missed you too," Lion-o said.

At the start of first grade many of the kids asked if Tygra and Cheetara were his adopted parents. Lion-o said: "No Tygra was my big brother her was adopted before I was born and Cheetara is his wife," Lion-o said.

Some of the kids didn't believe him. But the teacher told them it was true, she knew Lion-o's mother she was her best friend and she remember when Tygra was adopted. "Lion-o bet you miss your parents," Mrs. Nix said.

"I do miss them," Lion-o said.

"I bet your brother is doing a good job taking care of you, along with Cheetara," she said.

"Yes Cheetara is like my big sister I always want to have a sister," Lion-o said.

"Yes now you have two people to look after you," she said.

"What does your brother do?" one the cubs asked.

"My brother is working on getting a medical degree," Lion-o said.

"What kid of doctor is he going to be?" another asked.

"A pediatrician," Lion-o said.

"What does that mean?" another asked.

"What Lion-O means is his brother is going to be a doctor who takes care of children," the teacher said.

"Cheetara is Veterinarian, meaning she looks after pets," Lion-o said.

"Cool," one of the kids said.

Lion-o saw Tygra comeback home everyday from medical school. "Just two more months and I will graduate," Tygra said.

"That's wonderful," Cheetara said.

"Yay big brother!" Lion-o said. "I want to be a doctor too!" he said.

"Well I don't see any problem with that if you want to be a doctor Lion-o then study hard and work hard." Tygra said.

It soon December rolled around and Tygra and Cheetara were thinking about what to get Lion-o. Lion-o saw a toy doctor bag and it came with toy doctor supplies. "Oh I want that," he said.

Cheetara noticed that. She came up to Tygra. "Looks like we found a good a Christmas present for him," she whispered in Tygra's ear.

"Yes, and he really wants to be a doctor me, so this will help him get on right track." Tygra said in whisper.

A few days later Lion-o was sat in Santa's lap. "Lion-o tell me what do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

"I want a toy doctor's bag with toy doctor supplies and play hospital set," Lion-o said.

"I see," Santa said. "Okay smile," he said.

The picture was taken.

Lion-o went home and hoped he would get what he asked for.

On Christmas eve Tygra tucked Lion-o in bed. "Lion-o I hope you are ready for Christmas tomorrow," Tygra said.

"I am, I hope I get what I asked for," Lion-o said.

The next day Lion-o woke up bright and early. He ran into Tygra and Cheetara's room. "Wake it's Christmas!" Lion-o shouted.

"Okay we're up," Tygra said.

"Okay we're coming," Cheetara said.

Lion-o opened his presents. He got what he asked for. It was a good Christmas.

Lion-o started to play doctor with his toys. On play dates he played hospital with his friends. He even let them play doctor. He was a happy cub.

Soon everything was going to change.

It was the end of February. Lion-o was with his friends. He couldn't wait to go home. He was going to play at Bengali's house. He was plenty excited. "I can't wait, I'm staying until after dinner, that's the longest I've ever stayed at friends house," Lion-o said.

"Yes mom is making her homemade pizza, it's the best, we each make our own pizza." Bengali said.

"Yum I love pizza," Lion-o said.

"Okay class, reading time is almost over and you will be going home soon, and I hope all of you have a good weekend." Mrs. Nix said.

The bell rang and all the kids ran off. "So who is picking us up?" Lion-o asked.

"My dad is, he's at work so he might come late," Bengali said.

"Well let's play on the front playground while we wait," Lion-o said. "At least the teachers from the after school clubs can watch us, just in case something bad happens." he said.

"Good idea," Bengali said and they started play.

Lion-o heard something. "I'll be back," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Bengali said.

Lion-o saw a robot puppy had it's leg stuck in the fence. "You poor thing. Don't worry I'll get your free," he said. He made quick work and freed it. It licked his face and ran off. Lion-o smiled he was proud of himself. He saw he was near the gate. He knew to stay away from it when the teachers were not on the playground with him he was about to head back.

Two adults a appeared a man and women. They were lions like him but their manes were pitch black and their eyes were such a dark brown you couldn't see the pupils almost. "Hello little one," the man said.

"I'm not allowed to talk strangers," Lion-o said and he turned and was about to run away.

But the man grabbed him by the arm. "You aren't going anywhere son," the man said.

"I'm not your son! Now let me go!" Lion-o shouted.

"Be quiet sweetheart we are taking you home," the lady said.

"Let me go help!" Lion-o shouted.

Bengali heard Lion-o's shouting and saw Lion-o being taken. "Oh no!" Bengali said.

"Help!" Lion-o said as he was dragged off.

A teacher ran out and saw Lion-o being whisked away in a black SUV.

"Bengali what happened?" The teacher asked.

"Lion-o went to free a robot puppy who got it's leg stuck in the fence then, then..." Bengali said and started to sob.

The teacher ran in said and dialed 911.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Tygra was at work and he got a call from the school. "Hello?" he said. He dropped the phone in shocked. "Lion-o's been kidnapped!" he said. He rushed off. Cheetara was called too. They met Bengali and his father at the police station.

Bengali was sobbing. "It's okay Bengali it's not your fault." his father said.

Tygra was really worried.

A police man went up to Bengali and asked him some questions. "It was a man and woman," Bengali said.

"What did they look like?" the officer asked.

"They're Lions," Bengali said.

"Okay," the officer said.

"They have black hair and dark tan fur and really dark brown eyes, the man was wearing a green shirt with a mustard stain on the chest he had black pants and blue coat he also had a scar on left side of his chin. The woman was wearing a black min skirt with a red shirt and red tights she had three piercings in her left ear." Bengali said.

"Very good, now we can start a drawing of the suspects." the officer said.

Bengali was still making a fuss and startle to hyperventilate. Tygra gave him bag. Bengali started to calm down.

"Okay you the big brother and legal guardian of the kidnapped child?" the officer asked.

"Yes and this is my wife Cheetara," Tygra said.

"Okay describe the child," the officer said.

"Name Lion-o Roarson," Tygra said.

"Alright, how old?" the officer asked.

"He'll be seven in May," Tygra said.

"Okay got that what does he look like?" the officer asked.

"He's got short red hair and blue eyes light tan fur with cream details on face, hands and feet." Tygra said.

"What was he wearing?" the officer asked.

"He was wearing his favorite shirt a blue shirt that said doctor in training, a pair of blue jeans with a rip in the knee area of the left pant leg, blue tennis shoes with red details and shoe laces." Cheetara said.

"How tall is he and how much does he weigh?" the officer asked.

"He's a bit small for his age, he's 42 1/2'' inches tall and weighs 38 lbs." Tygra said.

"Okay, do you have recent picture of the child?" the officer asked.

"Yes," Tygra said. He showed him the picture of Lion-o that was taken last week when he was playing with his pet Snarf. Snarf was in Lion-o's arms and he was smiling.

"Okay, then we will do everything we can to find him," the officer said.

"Thank you," Tygra said.

They went home after that. Tygra went into Lion-o's room and saw the empty bed. Tygra didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry Tygra they will try to find Lion-o," Cheetara said.

Snarf was looking worried and meowing. "Don't worry Snarf, the police are trying to find Lion-o as we speak." Tygra said.

Meanwhile at the other side of the state Lion-o was being held captive. "I want to go home!" Lion-o said.

"You are home Leon our son," the lady said.

"My name is Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"No, you are Leon and you are home now," the man said.

Lion-o wanted to go home. Then came the beatings. For the next two weeks Lion-o was beaten by his kidnappers. They were threatening him with a gun and knife. They said he had to stay there and live with them. That he was theirs and belonged with them and they were going to keep him no matter what.

They sometimes took him out. Lion-o would try to get help but he was to scared to wander off to find it.

At his home Tygra and Cheetara were really worried. There had been sightings of the couple and the car and some thought they saw Lion-o but were not to sure.

One day in April Lion-o decided to escape after brutal beating and he was stabbed that time so he decided to run off and find help. Lion-o saw they were not paying attention and he ran through the wooded area and with the kidnappers in hot pursuit shooting at him. Lion-o got hit in the leg with a bullet but kept running.

He made it a bike trail and saw two bike riders. "Help!" Lion-o said feeling weak from blood loss.

The two dogs stopped and saw the beat up Lion-o. "Are you okay?" one asked.

"No, they're after me they were holding me captive after taking me from my school yard. They're beating me and they stabbed me and shot at me, I wanna go home!" Lion-o said starting to collapse.

The other dog called 911. He told them what was going on. The kidnappers came up.

"That's our son,' the man said.

"Get away from me!" Lion-o shouted.

The other dog said he thinks they were kidnappers.

The police and paramedics came quickly. The kidnappers ran off with the police in hot pursuit.

Lion-o was loaded on to the ambulance. The paramedics started to take care of Lion-o. "It's okay kid what's what's your name?" the paramedic asked.

"Lion-o, Lion-o Roarson." Lion-o said.

The paramedics knew of a missing child named Lion-o Roarson. He looked like the child in the missing picture. Meanwhile the kidnappers were arrested.

Lion-o was in the hospital treated. The bullet in his leg was surgically removed and his stab wounds were stitched closed. The doctors were relieved that Lion-o's only internal injures were a couple of hairline fractures and couple of ribs that could be fixed with surgery.

Tygra got a call that Lion-o was found and in the hospital. "Cheetara!" Tygra shouted.

"What is it Tygra?" she said.

"They found Lion-o he's alive!" Tygra said.

"Where is he?" Cheetara asked.

"He's in the hospital!" Tygra said.

They headed for the hospital. Once there the nurse led them to Lion-o's room.

Lion-o saw Tygra and Cheetara and he was so happy. "Tygra! Cheetara!" He said.

Tygra kissed his forehead as did Cheetara.

The doctor came in. "Okay Lion-o is going to be alright he needs surgery to fix a couple of badly cracked ribs, but other than that he will be fine," he said. "Lion-o's surgery is tomorrow morning," he said.

"Good," Tygra said.

"Okay Lion-o get some rest." The doctor said.

Lion-o nodded and laid down and went to sleep.


End file.
